homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
053116-Orchestration
allodicTemperament AT began trolling hermeticMonophobe HM at 16:35 -- AT: Meirrra HM: ∴ Yes? AT: I was talllking with a few of the otherrr pllayerrs AT: Helliux, the Heirr of Space, is llooking forr the otherrr strrragglllerrs on the surrrface of Aaisha's lland AT: He shoullld be rounding them up AT: Woullld it be possibllle forr him to be trransporrrted to the corrre of the pllanet to hellp resolllve the grrub issue afterrr that's done? You betterrr underrrstand what that woullld take than I do HM: ∴ I could try to find out. It depends how many are with him before I can safely say it is within my power. AT: Therrre arrre fourrr plllayerrs that shoullld be therrre, but I haven't been abllle to get aholld of a few of them AT: So onllly two arre confirrrmed HM: ∴ Two I could probably do. Four would be a bit much. AT: Underrrstandabllle AT: The worrrst case forrr the moment involllves me taking the trrip to the surrface afterr the prrobllem down herrre is resolllved and perrsonallly gatherrring them HM: ∴ Not a terrible solution either, depending on your timing AT: The elllevatorrr did sorrrt of colllapse AT: But I'm surrre that I can find a way HM: ∴ There are likely backup transportations on that land HM: ∴ I think you may be aware that one of your team's members has been... missing. HM: ∴ And will be indefinitely. AT: Yes AT: I've noticed this HM: ∴ I would like to apologize, then. AT: Why? HM: ∴ I believe I am putting my trust in the wrong places. AT: You werren't the onllly one to trrust him and be disappointed AT: I'm not surre what you mean, though HM: ∴ At first, I thought, "Ah yes, I don't mind helping the team stay mostly whole." and giving this session a better chance to succeed. I was a bit bothered when it was treated like a free pass though. AT: He has a habit of taking things forr grranted AT: He has continued to do this, even afterrr his second death HM: ∴ Since we had not spoken since then, and I was only notified that he was locked up for "something he did not do" and complained that getting out was important and integral to proving himself. HM: ∴ I did help him escape. HM: ∴ Exploited a security flaw. HM: ∴ He should have returned though. AT: As I underrstand it, he was imprrisoned forr something that "he might do" HM: ∴ Maybe all his talk about self-fulfilling prophecies are correct, then. AT: He tends to bend the trruth when it suits him AT: Distorrt it without outrright llying HM: ∴ Is he the sort to take a suggestion and run entirely across a field with it until its now a plan for taking down some king and distributing all the wealth among the people like some sort of grand hero? AT: I woullld not be surrrprrised HM: ∴ I think I will go on believing I sacrificed my eyes for something better than that. HM: ∴ Willful as that may be. AT: I'm sorrrry HM: ∴ Your empathy is appreciated. HM: ∴ Have you and your peers though of a way where he could learn? Something that would possibly push him to grow on his own? AT: Nothing conclllusive AT: LLorrcan thinks that she is making headway HM: ∴ Maybe I will speak to Lorcan then. She is only down the hallway. I have avoided speaking directly with persons confined, but I have a three strikes rule, and Nyarla is not yet written off. AT: If you see him in the meantime HM: ∴ It is his last chance though. AT: Can you pllease communicate that when someone wants to stop talllking to him, he shoulld respect that HM: ∴ Is he harassing someone? HM: ∴ Is that part of your strange dark romance? HM: ∴ The archivist had some... interesting books. AT: He was harrrassing Aaisha HM: ∴ I can't say I understand, so I am not sure if this is gloating or complaint. AT: I don't belllieve that it had any romantic intent HM: ∴ I wonder if its possible to give half a strike. AT: He was trrying to forrce herrr to respect him when he hasn't given herrr any reason forr that AT: I'm doing what I can to helllp herr, but with what happened to herr due to his prrriorr mistake AT: It's harrrd on herr HM: ∴ Ahhh, my entire last conversation with him was trying to get him to specify how he has earned respect, since he was so adamant that he believed in earning it rather than it being handed to him. HM: ∴ Maybe there's a sort of cultural difference I'm missing. Would you mind looking it over for me? AT: I coullld trry -- hermeticMonophobe HM uploaded nyarla_log00003.txt -- -- allodicTemperament AT downloaded nyarla_log00003.txt -- AT: Fairr warrrning, I woullld lllike to minimize my interractions with him as much as possibllle HM: ∴ That's acceptable. He is dead, after all. AT: He and I historrricalllly haven't seen eye to eye AT: Despite many of ourrr ideallls overrllapping HM: ∴ I had a suspicion that he was referring to you when he said others were more stubborn than he was. AT: He uses me to justify a llot of his stubborrnness when interrracting with peopllle AT: He assumes that I spend alll of my time trrying to turrn peopllle against him when it is quite the opposite HM: ∴ Stubbornness itself is not a bad quality. It is when it is compounded with ignorance that it becomes a force on its own. I'd classify it as a sort of erosive force. AT: Ignorrrance is morre accurrrate than stubborrnness AT: Willlfullly overrrwrriting what those who carrre about him say with his own feelllings, and assuming that they have some sorrrt of AT: Ulllterrriorr motive? HM: ∴ If that were the case, surely you would have messaged me and told me to avoid helping him at all costs. He has self-described as paranoid. HM: ∴ It's beginning to sound like he wants everyone to prove themselves to him. HM: ∴ Would this be a fair conclusion to draw? AT: Yes AT: I appolllogize forr my llack of forrresight in that regarrrd HM: ∴ So far my method has been to question him, to see if he can come to a conclusion about changing himself on his own. HM: ∴ I think it may be too passive. HM: ∴ But he does need someone he considers to be an ally, still. AT: He needs to underrrstand that we're allll on his side HM: ∴ I just don't wish to... send the wrong signals. Your race's relationships are difficult to grasp. AT: I coullld trry to explllain them in morrre common terrrms, if you woullld llike? HM: ∴ I assume simple discussion is one thing. Assistance and intentional harm are types of romance? HM: ∴ The humans have a sort of friendship. AT: Assistance in a cerrtain forrm can be AT: But isn't necessarrillly AT: Intentionalll harrrm can onllly be within a cerrtain extent HM: ∴ I am not interested in relationships outside of helping the game progress. I just need to know how to avoid them. AT: I underrrstand that AT: We've discussed that in passing beforrre HM: ∴ Thank you for remembering. AT: I think you shoulllld prrobabllly be safe, as his ♦ is stillll accounted forrr, and I highly doubt any of the otherrrs arre at risk HM: ∴ My concern is that he pursues and harasses Aaisha despite their status no longer being what it was. HM: ∴ From what I understand AT: I'm pllanning on lllooking forrr a way to prrevent that, because she has no obllligation to grrant him herr time HM: ∴ There are more important things to focus on. HM: ∴ Saving the living. AT: I know HM: ∴ For example. HM: ∴ Saving those not yet sprung into life. AT: I've been doing what I can in that regarrrd ratherrr than dent my thinkpan trrying to underrstand how to stop him frrrom crreating trroublle HM: ∴ A... strange final thought. HM: ∴ You... you are aware of what your powers do. AT: To some extent HM: ∴ Have you thought, that in the worst case scenario, that you would be willing to risk taking on the role of your grub? AT: I doubt I have an absollute underrrstanding yet HM: ∴ Life can have many meanings. HM: ∴ I can't say it would work... I've not seen a scenario like this before. HM: ∴ But it is something to consider. AT: Therrre is a reason that forrr the time being the pllan does not calll forr my powerrs AT: But AT: Worrrst case scenarrrio AT: Perrhaps AT: It woullld be against my naturrre, but I coullld AT: If it werrre absolllutelly necessarrry HM: ∴ I would plan contingencies for your contingencies. HM: ∴ Preparedness is of the utmost importance. I know your time is limited, but your actions are currently as well. AT: It woullld be a lllie forr me to say that I haven't starrrted doing as much HM: ∴ That's so refreshing to hear! Honestly. HM: ∴ Ah... Moira is coming around to fetch me. I have to go. AT: Give herrr my regarrrds HM: ∴ I will! AT: Take carrre. I'llll be doing everrrything that I can HM: ∴ Good luck. -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling hermeticMonophobe HM at 17:43 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Meira